fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
United As One
Episode 34 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Cheetah's hideout,there was a huge gathering of Wonder Woman's rogues."Everyone here.I'm glad you've all managed to come.Each of you will be given the spotlight.The chance of capturing our enemy-the Wonder Woman.I choose Professor Menace and Dr. Cyber to lead the opening act,of our rise",Cheetah said.It was a party.The villains drink wines and partied.The next day,Professor Menace and Dr. Cyber now went on course to settle their attack on Wonder Woman.They were at the Gateway City pier.Professor Menace disguised as a homeless man and Dr. Cyber and her henchmen pretended to kidnap him."Stop right there,Dr. Cyber",Batgirl said.The three heroes fought Dr. Cyber and her henchmen.Later,when Dr. Cyber and her henchmen are defeated,the homeless man removes his hood and was revealed to be Professor Menace.He took the three heroes down.Now,the two villains sent the three heroes in Professor Menace's hideout.They were placed on a high tech prison cell.Later,they woke up and found themselves in there."Where are we?",Wonder Woman asked.Then,Professor Menace came in front of them."You're in our house now",he told them."But what exactly are your motives in capturing us?",she asked."We are sent by Cheetah to hunt you and take you down for good.Then we can now take control of Gateway City"Dr. Cyber said.Wonder Woman tried to break the bars but she got electrocuted.Nightwing tried throwing his Birdarangs but it deflected off the bars."We've prepared this prison cell for any possible contingency.Good luck with trying to escape",Professor Menace said,as he and Dr. Cyber walked away.Nightwing tried hitting the bars with his pole,but it still won't work."What are we gonna do now?",Wonder Woman asked.They sat.They thought,and thought.Nightwing peeped outside the bars,and saw a switch underneath the cell."I got an idea.Wonder Woman,used your super strength and jump up and down,until you squish the switch,and turn off the securities of this prison",he told her.Now,Wonder Woman did so.But,Professor Menace and Dr. Cyber came back,riding a large robot.They used the robot to carry the cell.Then,they brought the heroes outside their hideout.They're now about to bring them to Cheetah's hideout,but not without letting the people of Gateway City know that their heroes are in trouble.Wonder Woman jumped up,and down,and broke the bottom of the prison cell.Now,the three broke away.Then,they started battling the giant robot.But,their henchmen suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked the normal people.Nightwing and Batgirl saved the people,while Wonder Woman hold off the giant robot.Later,the two others defeated the goons,then they went back to help Wonder Woman take down the large robot.Wonder Woman,using her lasso,pulled one leg of the robot,while Nightwing and Batgirl,using their Batrope,pulled the other leg.Later,the robot went down.Then,Wonder Woman broke the control area of the robot,where Professor Menace and Dr. Cyber are controlling it.Nightwing and Batgirl tied the two villains.Later,the policemen came and arrested the two,along with their henchmen."Yeah.It's over",Batgirl said.In Cheetah's lair,she was speechless and disappointed.So were her other contemporaries."I hate it when they prevail",Superwoman said,"But don't worry.I'll make up for their mess".Cheetah and the other villains smiled. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Wonder Woman,Policemen Villains:Cheetah,Professor Menace,Dr. Cyber,Baroness von Gunther,Superwoman,Giganta,Queen Bee,Maxwell Lord,Circe,Amos Fortune